


Pushing Limits - A Paulson/Wilson Story

by snowowl55



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowowl55/pseuds/snowowl55
Summary: So Will is alive and Sonny and Paul have to deal with that. The first step was to cancel or postpone the wedding. This story covers the second issue: what happens now. As it continues it will cover more. It starts just after Kate Roberts has told Paul and Sonny that she will go visit Clyde, which was aired on 10/10/17.





	1. Setting Boundaries

Story Overview – My version of how Paul and Sonny cope with Will being alive and how Will copes with all the changes in Salem and Sonny. I start with a scene that I think crucial to what was shown so far.

_We start at the end of the wedding day (shown on Tv – 10/10/17. Paul and Sonny are standing in The Square. Kate has just left, having told them she will meet with Clyde. The non-grooms are just staring at each other._

_===_

“So,” Paul says with a slight laugh, “what now?”

Sonny ponders a few seconds and runs his hands down his clothes. “I think the day is over and there is nothing more we can do today.” He tries to smile but can’t quite get there. “I don’t know about you, but I need to get out of these clothes, take a shower, and find a good bed.”

Paul nods his agreement. “I hear that. Do we want some food first?”

“I don’t think I can eat, Paul. But, if you are hungry, I’ll tag along,” Sonny says honestly and casually.

Paul is slightly disturbed by Sonny’s words, but doesn’t want to show it. Instead, he arches his brows and points across The Square. “Why don’t we get an ice cream and call a taxi? Neither of us have wheels today. Oh wait, my Dad told me he canceled the suite in Chicago. Where do you want to stay, the Johnson house or the mansion? Both are too far to walk to today”

Sonny adopted a pained look. “Ah… Ah…”

“What is it?” Paul grabs Sonny’s arm, “We are going to spend the night together, aren’t we?”

Sonny furls his face. “I can’t have sex right now, Paul,” Sonny says cautiously. “So, I guess I should go to the mansion and you to your room at the Johnson house.”

Paul gets a bit animated. “Who said anything about having sex!” he almost shrieked and then under his breath he mumbled, ‘On our wedding night.’ “Can’t we just hold each other?”

“You know what happens every time we hold each other,” Sonny pleads. Silently seeking yet more understanding from his love. Or one of them.

“That was in our carefree days,” Paul responds somewhat loudly. “Sonny, you think I don’t know you are dog tired and emotionally worn out?”

“No! No!” Sonny replies, grabbing onto Paul’s biceps. “I know you know, Paul. And you know I love you. But…”

Paul shakes himself free of Sonny’s grasp. “No more talk about love. I’m beginning to wonder who you actually do love? Me or dead Will or maybe-not-dead Will?” Paul stomps away and then turns back. “Do I have to lose everything because of your uncertainty? It is obvious that your uncertainty is bigger than your love for me.”

Sonny rubs the back of his own neck as he stares into the red face of the man he was going to marry. “I don’t know, Paul. Maybe it is. I’m sorry.”

“Sonny, I don’t want to hear that anymore either. You’re sorry. You love me. But Will. Will. Will. Will. This is OUR wedding day. I didn’t expect to hear his name once, let alone ten thousand times.”

Sonny shrugs his agreement. “I didn’t either.”

Paul looks at him and rolls his eyes. “So, what you are really telling me is that we are not a couple anymore. Until you resolve this Will issue.”

Sonny reaches for Paul again, but is rebuffed. “That is not what I want.”

“Well, we’ve been sleeping together and making tender, sweet, and quite satisfying love for some time now,” Paul blurts out. “If we aren’t going to do that anymore then we are not a couple. The decision is yours. You have the power to decide. So, what is it going to be? You and me as a couple dealing with Will’s return or are you going solo? Which is it?”

“Paul, if Will is alive, I’m still married to him.” Sonny tried explaining.

“Actually, you are legally separated,” Paul replied with some sarcasm.

“I suppose you are right, but you know I want to work things out with Will.”

Paul sighed and rolled his head. “Does that mean you want your marriage back? Is that what you are telling me?

“I honestly don’t know,” Sonny put out there, “this has all happened so fast I haven’t had time to process things. I was so hard on Will when he broke our vows with you.”

“You do remember that he broke his vows in Hollywood, with some writer dude. And I’m guessing one or two other guys as well, based on how fast he jumped into my bed.”

Sonny sighed this time and adopted yet another pained face. “I remember that. I haven’t forgotten. But…”

“Do you know how long I waited for you? Do you have any idea how easy it was to restrain my libido when you came back from Paris and I had hope that there might be a chance for us? I’ve not had sex with anyone but you since you returned from Paris.” Paul shakes his head in frustration and runs off. He is angry both at Sonny and himself. Sonny, because his love for Will is so obvious. And himself for losing his patience and vocalizing his needs and fears.”

Sonny, almost in tears, runs after Paul. They meet at the bench off The Square. “Paul, please stop. I do know those things. I know you have the patience of Job. And I know I’m asking too much. But there are no rules for this situation. We have to make them. Let’s make some. I’ll be fair.”

Paul tilted his head back and looked skyward. “Think about that statement, Sonny. You are going to agree to sleep in my bed or a bed with me. And let me hold you and make love to you at night, while in the daytime you spend all your time looking for Will and wearing your hangdog forlorn face.”

Sonny let out a painful laugh. He sat on the bench looking pitiful. Paul soon relented and sat beside him.

“It does sound stupid,” Sonny replied.

Paul laughs a bit and in the process, loses some of the anger. “I don’t want you in my bed unless you really want to be there. Body, mind, soul, and heart. I want all of you, Sonny. No empty gestures. And no sharing with your first husband. But it seems I can’t have it ever because all I’m hearing is that your heart still belongs to Will.”

Sonny gulped. “I guess that is fair and accurate. I want to give that to you. I’m just not sure if I can right now. That is why I said I’d go to the mansion.”

Paul shook his head sadly. “You aren’t being honest with me. In reality, I’ve lost you already?” Paul states as a question.

Sonny is quick to answer. “No. You haven’t. We just hadn’t got to where we were going to spend the night. Or how. Besides, we don’t even know if Will is alive.”

“But we know how you feel about him,” Paul says. “And that is without seeing him and being able to talk to him and touch him. You’ll only be more in love with him if he is alive and we find him. And he is in the flesh, standing right in front of you.”

“No, that is not true,” Sonny pleads. “You’re seeing my obsession with closure as love. It’s not that.”

“Yes! I am,” Paul confirms quickly. “But I guess you can’t see that.” He sighs. “You do know, if he comes back you’ll have to make a decision between us.”

“I haven’t thought that far ahead,” Sonny says quietly.

“I have,” Paul whispers. “You’ll be torn between two lovers. And I’ll be feeling like a fool. All these years! I really lost you in San Francisco the night you asked me to marry you. You were so giddy and naïve.”

Sonny is instantly engrossed. Remembering that night in vivid detail. “Naïve? How so?”

“Sonny,” Paul says as he scooches around on the bench. “We were having a clandestine affair because I was in the closet to keep my career. How was that supposed to continue if we had married?”

“I just thought we’d get married and keep it on the downlow,” Sonny says as he thinks about it. “But, I guess that wouldn’t have worked.”

“No! It wouldn’t have. And I hated saying no,” Paul shakes his head as he remembers that night. “But I chose my career, just like you will choose Will, you have already.”

“You are so sure of that,” Sonny presses.

“I wish I wasn’t,” Paul replies. “But,” he sighs again, “I’ll suppress my hurt and help you however I can. You go on to the mansion and live there and I’ll live at the Johnson house and we’ll end our coupledom until you can resolve your Will issue. Which, I’m certain will mean the end to Paulson.”

Sonny writhed uncomfortably. “I hate doing this to you,” he whispers as he reaches for Paul’s hands.

Paul allows the connection but is slow to answer. He finally manages, “I know,” he says simply. “Let’s call that taxi. This day has lasted long enough.” He pulls his hands free.

“What about our ice cream?” Sonny jokes half-heartedly.

“I’m sure you have anything you want at the mansion,” Paul replies matter-of-factly with just a smattering of sarcasm.

“What about you?” Sonny asks.

“I’ll survive,” Paul replies. “I’m getting pretty good at that.”

So, they make that call and the taxi comes. It stops first at the Johnson house where Paul rebuffs Sonny’s attempt at goodnight kiss.

“What? No kiss,” Sonny asks, with tear filled eyes.

“Not anymore,” Paul states firmly, as he exits the cab. His eyes are full of tears as well, some even falling to the ground.

“But Paul,” Sonny yells after him.

“No buts, Sonny. Not tonight!” Paul yells back without even turning around. Then he mumbles to himself, ‘and goodbye, my love!”

Sonny finally pulls the door shut and the cab makes its way to the mansion, where Sonny makes a similarly sad exit.

 

_Song Reference in this chapter “Torn Between Two Lovers” by Mary MccGregor_


	2. Balancing Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Paul jointly decide how to handle their own relationship while Will is searched for.

Sonny was a wreck by the time he got into his room in the mansion. He loved Paul and, yet he loved Will too. The thought of Will being alive made him very happy, despite it causing problems with his relationship with Paul. If Will was alive he could resolve the issues that were left unresolved when Will supposedly died. But Paul was right too. It would force Sonny to make a choice. If Will was alive then both of his ex-lovers were an option. He would have to make a choice.

Paul, was no less conflicted. He flipped through his ‘Sonny’ folder on his phone and looked at them doing various things while they were together in San Francisco. Most of those things were behind closed doors, or an outside adventure far away from his teammates. A broad smile crept onto Paul’s face. Those were grand times. And, very fulfilling times for Paul. They were smiling or making goofy faces in every picture. Paul was certainly in love and he was sure, at the time, that Sonny was too. But, he had to admit, that Sonny shared the same type of moments with Will less than two years later. And those moments for Sonny, seemed more real.

Paul had thought he was Sonny’s first great love. But now, he felt it was Will. Their time together was even grander and filled with a deeper love.

He lay back on his bed and pulled up one of his favorite songs. He felt it captured the essence of their stealth romance. He pushed play and started listening to “Stay Awhile,” by The Bells. It didn’t exactly fit their situation, as one of the singers was a woman, but he still loved it and enjoyed it tugging at his heart-strings. He couldn’t fight or deny what Sonny had with Will. Paul knew if Will had a halfway decent story about why he had gone missing, Sonny would forgive him, and they would try to work out their problems. In just seconds tears started to slide down his face. He wiped at them and then brought up another song and pushed play. This one was “When We Get Behind Closed Doors,” by Charlie Rich.

Back in Sonny’s room he too, was thinking about Will. Where was he? Why was he staying away? Why had he decided to give up fatherhood, let alone marital bliss with Sonny. So many questions and no answers until they could find Will. But would Will answer them? Did Will still love him? Could he? Was he still capable of loving Sonny? This was all unknown. He knew too, that his obsession with finding Will and getting answers was hurting Paul. Paul, whom he did love with all his heart. Sonny could see Paul’s hurt, but he had to find answers. Even if it cost him Paul.

He jumped into the shower and mostly washed away the invisible clutter that was weighing him down. As soon as he was dry and dressed he ran down the stairs, out the door, and to his car. Once settled and buckled he made a beeline to his accessible lover, Paul. He did make two stops on the way.

Paul had also managed to shower and change. He had also packed. And now he was doing the only thing he had left to do – writing Sonny a goodbye letter. It was tear stained, but he just couldn’t help it.

The knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts. He got up and answered it. “Sonny!” he yelped with shock in his voice.

Sonny took in the entirety of his love and then the room, which he pushed his way into. “Why are you packed?” He sat his bag and box on the desk. “Paul, are you leaving?”

Paul sighed and shrugged as he shut the door. “I don’t see any other way.”

Sonny tore off his coat, threw it aside, went to Paul, and clasped both his hands. “Don’t go, please!. I was wrong before. I need you to help get me through this. We are a couple.”

Paul looked away and Sonny pulled his glance back to him. “I love you, Paul. And I don’t know what I’m going to find. But I want to find it with you. And if it is Will, and he is mentally intact, we’ll present ourselves to him as a couple. And go from there.”

Paul rolled his neck and stretched it at the same time. “There is a chance you will want to go back to Will. A good chance. Is there not?”

Sonny moved to the desk and started unpacking his parcels. “I can’t assign percentages. I just don’t know. But what I do know is my man is hungry and, so I’ve brought taco pizza and ice cream, which we had better eat in reverse.”

Paul laughed as he moved toward Sonny and got his ice cream. They sat on the bed, side by side, as they ate and talked.

“You know, I had thought I was your first love,” Paul said as he seductively licked the tiny pink spoon. “But I wasn’t, was I? Will is your first real love that matured into a grand love story.”

“That could be true,” Sonny admitted between licks. “But I was pretty head-over-heels in love with you, too. And I’m not easy to impress. I had just climbed K2, plus three other mountains in the middle of Asia when I met you. But I knew I loved you.”

“Yes, but you and Will had public adventures. And you birthed his daughter and cared for her while the mother was in prison. That has got to bond people,” Paul said fearfully.

Sonny smirked playfully. “You would think. But why then, and this is a question I plan to ask Will at my first opportunity, did he so easily break the marriage vows?”

“You mean in Hollywood?” Paul asked, hoping the answer was yes.

“Indeed, I do,” Sonny answered, finished his ice cream and giving Paul a bright smile.

“You do know that I am sorry I slept with your husband,” Paul added quietly. “He wasn’t wearing his ring.”

“Relax, stud,” Sonny said, retrieving the pizza box and setting it on the bed between them. He grabbed up a piece. “Suddenly, I’m starving.”

“My hunger level has increased too,” Paul teased. “You don’t have soda’s hidden in your coat, do you?”

Sonny smiled and giggled slightly. “Nope! We’ll have to raid the kitchen.”

“Julie won’t mind,” Paul chirped. “I’ve done it before.”

“Let me just say to you Paul, that I’ve realized the great relationship you and I have. Still have. Like tonight, in that bed,” Sonny paused to nod at the bed.

Paul’s eyes widened. “I thought…”

Sonny was quick to explain. “I’m not letting you go. I was wrong. Not about postponing the marriage. But about breaking us up. We have worked hard to get to this place and we deserve our reward. When we find Will, we will present ourselves as a couple. He’ll just have to understand that two years have passed since he supposedly died.”

Paul reached over and stroked the side of Sonny’s head. “That is your brain speaking. Your heart won’t be able to so easily deny what you feel for Will. That pull.”

“Then your job is to keep me focused while we put all the pieces together.”

Paul smiled brightly. “There will still come a day of reckoning. You’ll have to decide.”

“I know,” Sonny said with a huge sigh. “If you want out now I would understand. But I’m hoping you don’t because I need you, Paul. To lean on and to play with and laugh with.”

“To play with?” Paul questioned. “What exactly does that mean?”

Sonny smiled and put down his pizza. “Anything you want. I’m putty in your hands for the rest of our journey. And do you know why?”

Paul thought a second. “Ah, no! I don’t think I do.”

Sonny playfully punched him. “Because I trust you. I love you and trust you. Happy now? Oh, and tomorrow, I want you to move into my room at the mansion. We are going to be like glue. Got it.”

Paul smiled so bright the sun was jealous. “Got it!” He put down his pizza and grabbed something else. Sonny squealed in delight.

Later that night, after raiding the fridge and finishing off the pizza, they jointly listened to “Truly, Madly, Deeply,” by Savage Garden before falling asleep.


	3. Will's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Marlena, and Kate bring Will back to Salem. Paul, Sonny, Gabi and Ari are waiting for them in Gabi's apartment. Sonny finally finds out what happened.

_Author’s Note: I’m going to shortcut the search for Will. Sorry if that offends but I don’t have the energy to write that part._

“Do you think we can put another block on this tower?” Paul asked Arianna, while Sonny and Gabi chatted just steps away.

“Should we prepare her,” Gabi asked Daddy Sonny, just as the block tower came crashing down and Ari squealed, pulling their attention to her activities.

Paul took one look at the parents in the room and quickly started another tower.

Sonny sighed and focused again on Gabi. “I’m not even sure I’m prepared,” Sonny replied. “I’m thinking this big reunion is not a good idea. My reunion should be separate.”

Gabi shrugged and looked uncertain. “Marlena said we should all be here.” She reached out and touched Sonny’s forearm, “but I tell you what. If you get overwhelmed, just leave and go back to the mansion and I’ll tell Will to make his way over there when he is done here. Is that good?”

Sonny was relieved. “Sounds good. Thank you, Gabi for understanding.”

She gave a tight-lipped nod. “I do. I certainly do.”

Sonny looked at Ari again. “I’m going to tell her. I want her to be prepared. Do you mind?’

“Nope! I agree. I was surprised Marlena didn’t mention it.”

They moved over to Paul and Arianna and got down on the floor. “Ari, Honey,” Sonny started.

Ari gave him her full attention, block in hand.

“Do you remember Daddy Will?” Sonny asked.

Ari looked confused. “He’s dead now.”

“That’s the thing,” Mommy Gabi said, instinctively cutting Sonny off. “We think he isn’t. We got that wrong.”

Ari brightened and widened her eyes. The block fell from her little hand. “Daddy Will not dead?”

“No, Honey,” Sonny said, beating Gabi to the punch this time. “He is alive. Apparently, he has just be away. He will be here in a few minutes with Grandma Marlena and Grandma Kate and Grandpa John.”

“Here,” Ari asked, looking up at her mom.

Gabi nodded. “Yes, Sweetie. Right here.”

“He may be a bit confused,” Uncle Paul said, and then looked at Sonny and Gabi alternately, “Oh, sorry. It just came out.”

“That’s okay,” Sonny said, standing and tugging at Paul’s arm. “Gabi can you explain that a little more while I chat with Paul?”

“Sure,” Gabi said. She got Ari’s attention and continued. “Apparently Daddy Will has been sick and his brain might still be a little sick. We just don’t know yet.”

“Oh! Oh!,” Ari said, as she flew to her toy box. “Where is my doctor kit? I can fix Daddy Will.”

In a corner of the room, Sonny was speaking to Paul. “If I can’t handle it or get overwhelmed I’m going to leave, so stay close cause I will need you to go with me. Gabi said that would be okay.”

Paul shook his head. “I understand.”

Sonny pulled him close and whispered in his ear. “Are you okay?”

Paul held him at arm’s length as he pulled away. “I’m okay. I’m here for you. Both tonight and the days ahead. Even if you decide Will is the love of your life, I’ll support that decision.”

Sonny wiped at his tears. “Knowing I’m going to break someone’s heart is killing me. I may not be okay.”

Paul pulled him back into a hug. “Let’s just focus on tonight. One step at a time.”

“I love you so much,” Sonny whispered.

“Paul started shedding a few tears. “Can we not say that again, until you decide? That’s what I need. I’m sorry.”

Sonny stroked Paul’s head. “I understand.”

Just then the front opened and in walked Kate, John, Will, and Marlena.

Gabi, Sonny, and Paul stared at Will, who looked much the same. Ari did more than look, she ran up to Will with her doctor kit and started pulling him toward the couch. “Mommy said your brain might be sick, but I can fix it,” Ari said, as if being dead had not occurred at all.

Will gave her a weak smile. “A real good hug might do the most good.”

“I give good hugs,” Ari said. “Just ask Daddy Sonny.”

Ari hugged him and he moaned appropriately while studying Sonny’s countenance. “I don’t have to ask him. I remember.”

Sonny leaned over and whispered to Marlena, John, and Kate. “I need to know what happened and where he has been.”

“Of course,” Marlena said. “We planned for that. John will tell you three. Just step outside. We’ll stay with Ari and Will. Take the time you need.”

Sonny was instantly out the door. Paul was on his heels. And Gabi and John were not far behind.

“So, what happened, John?” Sonny asked impatiently.

John got right to it. “Apparently, Dr. Rolf intercepted Will’s body at the funeral home after the service. He took him to his secret lab in Chicago and was somehow able to bring him back to life. I know. Sounds crazy, but I am exhibit A.”

“I get it,” Sonny said. “It is obvious that it happened. But who was behind it? Stephano is dead, isn’t he? Who wanted Rolf to do this?”

John sighed a bit. “Kristen Demera. It was revenge on me and Marlena.”

“I thought she fell out a window on a cliff. A high cliff,” Sonny said.

Paul and Gabi were just following the conversation.

“Dr. Rolf is a miracle worker. That is all I can say. I am stunned by that feat though because she had to be pretty banged up.”

“But, if it was revenge, wouldn’t she have taunted you and Marlena about Will being alive?”

John shrugged. “I don’t know. She has always been a fruitcake. Who knows how her brain functions?”

Gabi snickered a bit.

“But Will’s brain is intact?” Sonny asked, his look deadly serious.

“It is. It took him a year to get back to full function, and he was Kristen’s ‘guest’ during that time, somewhere in Montana. But when he remembered his life in Salem and he had a fully functioning body he checked out of Hotel Kristen.”

“There is still a year missing,” Gabi said.

“Yeah,” Sonny agreed.

“Apparently, he made his way back to Salem, but stayed in the shadows. He saw that we had all moved on so he decided to stay dead. But he’ll tell you that part if you will let him.”

When Sonny didn’t answer, Paul did, while holding Sonny close, “he will listen.”

Sonny came out of his fog. “I will. But it has to be a more private setting. Paul and I will go back to the mansion. Is that okay, Gabi?”

She nodded. “Of course. Ari and I will have our time and then I’ll try to steer him your way.”

“He knows he needs to talk to you,” John said. “I’ll see that he gets there. Probably in about an hour.”

“Okay, thanks everyone,” a shaken Sonny said, then he focused on Paul. “You ready?”

“I’ll just grab our jackets,” Paul replied. “I’ll be right back.”

Paul reentered Gabi’s apartment and grabbed their jackets. Four pairs of eyeballs watched his every move.

When he was obviously going to leave without saying a word, Will spoke, “Does he want to see me later?”

Paul looked at Will and said, “He does. WE will be at the mansion when you are finished here.” He blew Ari a kiss. “Bye Honey, Daddy Sonny says bye.”

Ari blew him a kiss back and then went back to doctoring Will.

Outside Sonny and Paul made a quick exit.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Faceoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tells Sonny and Paul about the first year of his rebirth.

Sonny was cradled against the body of Paul on one of the mansion couches. Paul was stroking his hair towards him.

“Did you hear me?” Sonny asked, looking backwards and up at his ball-playing love.

Paul gave him a smile. “I heard you, Sonny.” He sucked in some air before continuing. “As I see it there are two issues. The first is the things that happened to Will without his consent. The second is the things Will did with his consent.”

‘Yes,” Sonny said, suddenly animated. “That is exactly right.”

Paul continued. “The problem for you is you have to forgive him for the second group of events, while coping with and helping him cope, if there are residual issues, with both group of events. In other words, all of it.”

Sonny scooched around and nibbled Paul’s lips quickly. It had to be quick or he would have fallen off the couch. After adjusting his seating, he found Paul’s eyes and held them, “You are so wise. I was the wise one in Will and my relationship. But you are the wise one in our relationship.”

“No!” Paul countered quickly. “I don’t want to be. That implies and unequal relationship and I don’t want that. We are equal.”

Sonny laughed a bit. “Okay, old wise one,” he teased.

Paul giggled and kicked at his foot, just as Marlena and Will arrived. Both Paul and Sonny stood.

“Before you say anything,” Marlena said, while holding her hand up. “I’m here as a conversation moderator and Will’s support system. Even now he has some frailties.”

Sonny winced and shook his head. “That is fine, Marlena. I’ve no problem with that. Shall we sit.”

Will spoke up, “What? You don’t want to play doctor? I was looking forward to your hug.”

Sonny looked at his other love, “I see you still have your sarcastic sense of humor. This has not been a joke for me, Will. Or, I dare say, anybody else. I maybe can hug you after I hear everything.”

Will nodded his head, “Ah. Ah. That’s my Sonny. The one I know and love.” Paul winced at that statement. “You have to get your ducks in a row and assign blame. Hopefully, I’m still in the row when we are done.”

Marlena interrupted. “Let’s just sit and hear the facts.”

Will gave his crooked smile, “that’s my cue. My last memory of Life #1 was of watching Ben strangle me. My next memory was of floating in mid-air with the clouds. Below me was red-hot lava and flames and horrible sounds. Above me was the most beautiful northern lights I’d ever seen. Soothing melodies. And in their midst, some brilliant white lights started taking shape. The shape of humans. They were coming my way when I got yanked back to Life #2. I felt like a concrete wall had fell on me. I didn’t know who was around me then, but I do know now. It was Kristen DiMera and Dr. Rolf and two flunkies. That is pretty much the dying part. Except that I was naked and on a stainless-steel table. Just a sheet over me, and Little Will was acting up something awful, shall we say.”

Paul couldn’t help but laugh about that and soon they were all laughing, even Marlena.

“That happens to male corpses,” Marlena explained, making the laughter even louder.

When they had recovered and wiped their eyes, Will continued. “When I could retain it, I was told who I was and why I had been brought back. I was brought back as part of a plan to hurt Sami, or John, or Marlena. I can’t quite remember for sure.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Marlena explained. “She is a fruitcake, like John said, and she has vendettas against all three of us.”

Will nodded and continued. “Once I knew all that Dr. Rolf told me I was moved to a compound in Montana to fully recover. He disappeared at that point and I’ve never seen him again. But Kristen was there every day and her two sidekicks. At that time, I didn’t know Kristen didn’t like our family and vice versa, so she and I became friends. I actually enjoyed her companionship. Her minions were somewhat cruel to me and they soon were assaulting me several times a week.”

Sonny’s ears perked up. “You mean sexually or physically?”

“Both, actually,” with said with cold eyes. “They were bored out of their minds and resented having to tend to me and the master. That is what they called her.”

“Did you tell Kristen?” Paul asked.

“I did. She just told me I was gay and to lie back and enjoy it,” Will replied flippantly. “So, I did.”

“You mean you didn’t know you were gay?” Sonny asked.

“Not until she told me,” Will assured. “And the minions were good looking, but everything else about them was unattractive.”

Marlena jumped in to explain. “That is why your libido did not respond to them. We humans like beauty. That is a given. But beauty can be superseded by personality and actions.”

“Is the converse true?” Paul asked.

“Indeed, it is. I’m happy to confirm this, but a less than stunning person can make themselves more beautiful with kind words and deeds.” Marlena smiled at them all.

“Human behavior is so interesting,” Paul noted.

Marlena nodded. “Looks like there may be another Psychiatrist in the family one day.”

Paul blushed. “I don’t think so.”

Sonny wanted to get back on topic. “So, for about ten months you were in Montana working with those three and getting control back over all your body. Why didn’t you call us?”

“Because I didn’t know there was an us or anybody out there for me. My brain was quite fuzzy during those months.”

“But when you found out,” Sonny pushed.

“I very quickly began thinking of an escape plan. And then one day, my chance came. The evil minions were outside using a wood chipper to make kindling wood and Kristen went out to talk to them. I rushed out. Knocked the minions out cold, with a piece of hardwood and then I grabbed Kristen and threw her in the chipper.”

“Oh my God!” three people said.

Will remained cold and detached. “I figured she deserved it; messing up my life the way she did. I only wish Dr. Rolf had been there. At any rate, I then tossed the minions in, one at a time. No witnesses and all. And then finally, I made my escape. And I came straight to Salem. That was November of last year.”

“Come here,” Sonny said, standing and holding out his arms. “You get your hug now.”

Will brightened while Paul darkened.

Sonny hugged Will a good long time and whispered, “I’m so sorry you went through that. And I’m so glad you got away.”

“Thank you, Sonny,” Will whispered back. “But you may not feel that way after I tell you the next bit.”

“I’ve already thought about that,” Sonny said. “So, let us stop for the day. Let Paul and I digest this. And we’ll all get some rest. I’m assuming you are staying with Marlena and John.”

“Yes,” Will said, wiping at his own tears.

“Okay then,” Sonny said, patting Will’s back. “We’ll continue tomorrow. Just tell us where and when.”

Marlena jumped in again. “Why don’t you two come to my home around ten? I’ll cleared my schedule. Is that okay with you, Will, or do you need more time?”

Will smiled sadly. “That will be find. Sonny needs his answers and I want to give them.”

“Okay then,” Sonny said, patting Will’s back yet again. “Tomorrow at ten it is. Marlena! Give us a hug.”

She laughed and gave the hug.

Will looked at Paul. “How about a handshake?” It was a sincere and heartfelt offer.

“Sure,” Paul happily replied. At the end of the shake he gave Will’s right bicep a friendly squeeze. Will smiled in return.

In a few minutes, there was just Sonny and Paul remaining.

They both collapsed onto the couch. Paul spoke first. “Are we alright? I don’t mean the joint we, I mean each of us separately?”

“I am,” Sonny said. “That was the easy part because he has already survived it. Tomorrow will be the much harder part. Are you okay?”

“I actually am,” Paul said. “I feel sorry for Will. And I totally understand the wood chipper thing. Though it was a huge shock.”

“Me too,” Sonny added. “They had violated him in every way possible. Becoming wood chips is an appropriate ending. But Will being able to do it, is, like your said, a huge surprise. So out of character.”

Paul decided to change the subject. “What do you want to do now?” he asked.

Sonny stood and pulled at Paul’s arm. “I want to get some food from the kitchen, eat it, and then go upstairs with my man, put on some soothing music, and take a long-hot bubble bath. You game?”

Paul’s majestic smile answered for him.

Twenty minutes later they were in that tub; soaking and listening to Roberto Flack’s “The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face.”


	5. Chapter 5 - The Faceoff Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will fills in all the missing parts and then some. Sonny is left broken, but Paul tends to him while Marlena tends to Will.

Paul and Sonny arrived on time and with a healthy dose of apprehension. Marlena and Will were nervous too, and it showed.

“On time, as usual,” Marlena tried to chirp, but Sonny noticed it was not her usual tone.

“You know me,” both Paul and Sonny said at the same time, surprising themselves, and making Will smile.

“Come on in. We be ready,” she said, this time in a full chirp.

Sonny rushed to Will and immediately hugged him like the world was ending. “And how is Will?” he asked, as he pulled away.

Will looked at the floor while nodding repeatedly. “I’m okay. I’m okay. I can do this.”

Paul saw his distress and offered to hug him. Will caught his eyes and cracked a smile. “I’ll accept that offer. Hugs are always good.”

Sonny whispered to Marlena, “Is he really, all right?”

Marlena contorted her lips while she pondered what to say. Eventually, she came out with, “this is sensitive stuff and he knows it is going to hurt you. I will ask you not to get angry and yell. Just calmly tell him your real feelings.”

Sonny was quick to agree. “I can do that. Don’t worry about me.”

She smiled again. “I worry about all of you. I consider you all family.”

Sonny smiled and wiped at his own eyes. He tried to speak but couldn’t. Marlena just rubbed his shoulder.

“Shall we get comfortable,” she said.

They all looked at the couch like it had suddenly appeared, but they eventually found spots on it.

“Sonny,” Will immediately started, “before I tell you what happened last November, I want to tell you about my time in Hollywood with Mom and Ari. You remember I told you I broke my vows there and Paul came later.” Sonny nodded, while Paul readjusted his seat. “He was actually Number Four, and it is important you know why. My writing partner was a cocky SOB named Colton. He did know his stuff in terms of writing scripts and he shared it easily. By the third day I noticed he always sat close and would touch me very often. About the third week, we had just finished a critical scene and we jumped up and down and high-fived and he unexpectedly pulled me into a kiss. I pushed him off. But, to make a long story short he kept pushing from that day on and I finally relented. I remember he said, ‘Welcome to Hollywood’ when I finally relented.” After that, we still worked together but he hasn’t interested in me at all, but he had sparked something in me that had been dormant.”

“What?” Sonny asked quickly. “What could it possibly be?”

Will looked him straight in the eye, “Awareness of my power to seduce other guys.” He moved his glance to Paul. “I don’t say this to be mean, but Paul knows what I mean.”

Sonny looked at Paul and silently asked if that was true.

Paul swallowed hard. “He is right. Once you realize you have it, it is like an addiction. Picking up guys, or gals if you are straight, becomes a game you play with yourself. To be honest, I was playing it the night I met Will and every interview session thereafter,” Paul admitted.

“But you stopped, didn’t you?” Sonny asked. “I mean after, ah, I mean lately. After Paris, once we got romantic again.”

“I did indeed,” Paul replied proudly. “And also when we were dating during my MLB days.”

“So, you can control this thing?” Sonny asked.

“Yes, but it isn’t easy.” He looked briefly at Will, who was just sitting quietly and listening. “But, for you, because Sonny, you are that rare creature that every guy or gal wants. You are the real thing. A perfect diamond, if you will. And, to continue, for you I was able to stop. You were all I wanted. I was very happy with the relationship we worked out. But that all ended the night you asked me to marry you. I just couldn’t, as I’ve already explained a hundred times. My career came first. And you were shattered. Totally devastated.”

Will spoke next, “And in a few months, you came to Salem and met me. And you became my personal sensei. And I loved the attention and very soon you. You were as protective of me as I see Paul is you, now.”

Sonny was quick to challenge that. “He doesn’t protect me.”

“It’s okay, Sonny,” Will said with a smile and a wave of dismissal. “I like that he probably makes you feel the way you made me feel. All protected, and safe, and on course. I sure needed that, and you knew it. You guided me through the entire coming out process, even when I would bite your head off.” He paused to laugh. “The big one.” Paul smiled. Sonny was pondering, and Marlena was just taking it all in. “You birthed my daughter and have been one of her parental units since then. You remember at first it was just you and me.” He turned to Marlena. “And two helpful grandmothers. Since Gabi was in prison. And when I took her to Hollywood with me, you were so upset. You felt disrespected and you really missed your time with her. My point is you are one of Ari’s emotional parents, and that overrules genetics and legal. And apparently, she needs three because one of us is usually gone.” Will laughed. Everyone else did too. “And then I came back and cheated with Paul and you got so hurt you eventually left.”

Sonny was back in serious mode. “So, I’m enough for Paul to control this power you speak of, but not enough for you to control yours. Is that what you are telling me Will?”

Will just said, “Yes. I’m sorry.”

“If I may interject,” Marlena said. “Genetics plays a role there. As it does in most addictions, and technically that is what this power is. A simple but destructive addiction. Will’s parents are Lucas and Sami. Paul’s stock is obviously free of addictions. Is that right Paul?”

“I think so,” Paul answered.

“Okay,” Will said, as he got serious. “We are getting off track and I want to move on before I lose my courage. So, I came back to Salem and everyone had moved on. They had gotten over the loss of Will Horton. So, right or wrong, I decided to stay dead.”

“Were you still not right in the head, or was it something I did, while you were here?” Sonny asked.

Will smiled. “Sonny, I did see you and Paul a few times. And you seemed happy to be with him. And he was darn sure happy to be with you. And I had just escaped from being held against my will. And in the process killed three people. And I had always been such a screwup, I just thought Salem, and all the people in it that I loved, would be better off without me. Even Ari.” Will ran his hands threw his hair and sighed.

“How did you survive?” Paul asked during the lull. “Will Horton was officially dead and I’m assuming you had no money. No fake papers.”

“This is the part I dread telling you all. But there is no way around it.” Will fidgeted a bit and drew in more air and courage. “I became a prostitute. First in New Orleans and then Memphis. I’m ashamed I did that, but I was good at it and made lots of money.”

“What was your street name?” Paul asked.

“Randy Sandy!” Will sang, with barely a straight face.

Both Sonny and Paul laughed. Marlena, not so much.

“Will,” Sonny began. “I don’t know what to say. I feel like you’re making a joke.”

“You need time. I understand,” Will replied kindly. “But let me say one more thing. Apparently, I have a very high libido. Between the first Hollywood guy and Paul were two others that I seduced in bars.”

“Are you proud of that?” Sonny asked.

“I know it is perverse, but yes, I am,” Will explained. “My marriage to you became flexible, shall I say. And that is why this last year was fun and fulfilling for me. I liked being a prostitute and I knew you had written the marriage off.”

“I hadn’t, Will. Just ask Paul, Marlena, or anyone. I had no closure. I thought you were dead,” Sonny blurted out.

“I know that now, but didn’t then. I’m so sorry, Sonny,” Will offered.

“But what about diseases and such?” Sonny asked. “I’d be afraid to be with you now, even with safe sex practices.”

“I will definitely be checking him over thoroughly,” Marlena announced. “And, for the record, this could be a form of addiction, as I said. He got high off of it once, and is now always looking for a bigger and better high.” Marlena explained.

“So, you see, Sonny,” Will began, “there can be no us anymore. But you have Paul and he is addicted to you, not sex, and I’m honestly happy to see that. I want you happy, Sonny. Every day of your life.”

“I’m sorry,” Sonny suddenly said, changing to a louder tone. “This is more than I can process right now. Marlena, get those tests done and I’ll call you when I’m ready.” He looked at Will. “You aren’t going anywhere, are you?”

“Not for a while, but eventually, I’ll be going off to Florida.” Will disclosed indifferently.

“You need to get legal things settled first,” Paul said. “Your divorce from Sonny. Guardianship of Ari. And whatever else Justin might think of.”

Marlena looked at Paul. “We’ll do that. You see to Sonny. I’ll see to Will and the rest.”

“Later then,” Paul said to Marlena. He said nothing to Will and shepherded Sonny right out of the home.

When they were in the open and crisp air of the park, Sonny broke down. The tears flowed at the same rate the water falls over Niagara Falls.

Paul hugged him and whispered to him, “Let it out! Let it all out!”

In about twenty minutes, Sonny had few tears left. He straightened and looked into Paul’s comforting eyes. “Did I break him?” Sonny asked.

“Good heavens, No!” Paul yelped. “Don’t you go owning this?”

“But it could be my fault. I got him to marry me and he clearly wasn’t ready. And I asked you to marry me and you knew it was too soon and wouldn’t work. Maybe I’m not so smart. Maybe I’m the kiss of death.”

Paul chuckled a bit. “Sonny, you are not the kiss of death. Will’s parents were Sami and Lucas, like Marlena said. Let the blame, if there is any, start there. I say again, you are a diamond in the rough, and you just happened to know early that you wanted to be married. And, in a few weeks we can be. That is, if you still want me?” Paul grinned hopefully.

“I do,” Sonny answered quickly, and hugged him even closer. “And don’t ever leave me alone. Not even to go to the grocery store or the Urologist.”

Paul laughed full and deep. “Okay. But personally, I’m hoping my need for a Urologist is way off. Way, way, off.”

“Should we go home?” Sonny asked.

“No,” Paul said, widening his arms into the air. “Let’s go to the Lincoln Park Zoo.”

“The ZOO?” Sonny shouted with surprise.

“Yes. The zoo,” Paul repeated with purposeful happiness in his tone.

“Okay, the zoo it is,” Sonny agree with forced happiness.

They stood, linked arms, and started skipping down the path while singing, “We’re off to see the wizard. The wonderful wizard of oz. Because, because, because, because, because. Because of the wonderful things he does.”

 

While back in Marlena’s home, Will was asking Marlena, “Do you think he bought it? Was it the right thing to do?

“If you really wanted to let him go,” Marlena said, “then I think you succeeded. He is a total wreck.”

“Will you call one of them tonight and see how he is?” Will asked.

“Of course,” Marlena said. “But right now I’m worried about you. Let me give you a hug.”

Will stepped into her hug and stayed there for some time. Marlena didn’t mind.


	6. Chapter 6 - Boiling Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul finally explodes in this chapter. Sonny is shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I know my song selections are dated, but I'm old and don't keep up with pop culture. So, sorry about that.
> 
> Another Author Note dated 10.30.17: I changed the first paragraph. I had written the reverse of what I had intended. Sorry!

That evening Will was at home thinking about what he had done. The story he had told. It was mostly false, except for some of the parts in the Montana house. He had wanted Sonny to think it true. He was trying to push Sonny toward Paul. He prayed and hope that Sonny would buy it, but he worried. Sonny was way too smart and knew Will way to well. So, he paced back and forth in his bedroom, holding pictures of Sonny as he did. And he listened to James Blunt’s song “Goodbye My Lover.”

Over at a roadside diner, just outside Salem, Sonny and Paul had stopped for their evening meal. There was tension between them.

The day had started out happy and carefree, but after an hour or two Sonny had started thinking about Will. In the Penguin House he finally just asked Paul if he believed the story. “What does it matter?” Paul had answered. “He clearly wanted you to believe it.” Sonny had heard the edge in Paul’s voice and replied, “I guess so. Those penguins sure were cute. And you say there are homosexual pairings?” Paul smiled, glad for the subject change, and answered “Yeap! There sure are.”

Things were now moderately tense with the couple. Sonny knew Paul didn’t want to talk about Will. But Will was the only thing Sonny wanted to talk about. He had concluded that prostitute story just wasn’t true. It wasn’t something Will would do. He might have bedded many a man with his newfound freedom to use his power of seduction. But Sonny just couldn’t believe he would do it for money.

When he and Paul were on the nature walk, he slipped again and asked Paul, “Do you think Will is really going to Florida soon? What about his daughter? Doesn’t he care about her, either?”

Paul lost all patience then. He turned to Sonny and started yelling at him. “You just can’t stop yourself. The man all but told you to leave him be. He wants the divorce and he wants you and I together. But you are never going to be able to get him out of your head and heart! Are you?!”

“Paul,” Sonny said kindly. He was more than startled. “We have so much history. And we share a daughter.”

Paul shook his head, near tears. “What hurts so much is I’m trying to get a bigger portion of your heart than Will has captured, and it is becoming clear to me that I’m not winning.”

Sonny got a little made then. “I’m trying, Paul. Will just got back. Once I have figured out with certainty what has happened and what he needs, then we can get ourselves on track.”

“That is not true, Sonny. Because that implies you have decided to stay with me. To form a life partnership with me. And you have not.”

Sonny rolled his head and tried to get the tension out. “You are right, Paul. I have not. And talking to you about Will is not right. I won’t do it again. Let’s just finished this nature walk and leave. Oh, and, can we stop at that diner I love so well. I’m starving.”

Paul bowed. “Your wish is my command.”

Sonny started to laugh but he realized, for the first time, that there was an edge of sarcasm in Paul’s voice.

That was about an hour ago and since then they had traveled about in silence to the diner.

Sonny finally figured out what to say when the food came, “Is your mother doing okay?”

Paul took advantage of the opening. “She is fine.”

“And your Grandfather?” Sonny asked, purposefully.

Paul stopped eating and focused on Sonny. Sonny was instantly made uncomfortable. “Can we just eat and not talk?”

Sonny got mad that time. “I’m trying here, Paul,” Sonny wailed. Some people started starring.

“Yes, I’ve seen you’re trying.” Paul snarked back.

“Didn’t we enjoy a bubble bath yesterday? You don’t see me doing that with Will?” Sonny yelped.

“And it was lovely, the problem is I can’t count on doing that with you for the rest of our lives because you might pick Will. And all of your movements, statements, and questions indicate to me that you are still stuck on Will. Will, Will, Will.”

“What you see is just the way I ponder things,” Sonny threw back.

“Whatever,” Paul sighed. “I’m done. I’ll be in the car.”

He got up, threw some money on the table and stomped out. A lady at another booth got up and tottered over. “Lover’s spat?” she asked, as she seated herself.

“Yeah,” Sonny confirmed with speech and a nod.

“You make a good-looking couple. I do hope you work it out.” She turned toward her booth and pointed at the large bald man sitting there. “That is my Wilbur. We fought all the time in the early days, but here we are, 62 years later. And every one of them filled with joy and pain, but mostly joy. I hope you find someone like my Wilbur.”

Sonny smiled and waved at Wilbur. “Thank you, ma’am. He slid out of his booth and kissed her cheek. She glowed as she rubbed it.

Sonny found Paul in the car, still grumpy. Once they were on the road, he spoke. “I’m going to see my mother in the morning. If you want to be obsessed with Will and do anything with him, knock yourself out. I’m backing out of our relationship, if that is what it is.”

“Of course, it is a relationship, Paul.” Sonny said with condescension. “Why are you so angry all of sudden?”

“Because I have realized I lost. Will has a lock on you and your heart. You deserve better, but he is what you want, so go get him. And tonight, I’m sleeping in another room. I truly do wish you all the best.”

“Paul, this is crazy.” Sonny said.

“Then I’m crazy.”

“Just give me a few more days. That is all I need.”

“The writing is on the wall. You are Will’s. So, no amount of days, weeks, or years will change that. And I’m getting old. I need to use my powers to find a man that truly wants me and shows me that he loves me. I had hoped it would be you, but it won’t be. So, I wish you all the best.”

The traveled the road in quiet for the rest of the trip and as they topped the stairs he followed Sonny into his room.

“You’ve changed your mind,” Sonny said with hope.

“No!” Paul assured without looking at Sonny. “Just getting my clothes because I’ll be leaving early.”

“You mean, this is goodbye?” Sonny asked with moist eyes.

“Fraid so Cowboy,” Paul said.

“Don’t I get a hug,” Sonny asked.

Paul looked at him briefly. “If I thought it meant something to you, I’d give it. But it doesn’t, so I won’t.” And with that, and an arm full of clothes, Paul left.

Sonny was dumbfounded and just stood there for about twenty minutes. Uncle Victor finally passed by and saw him all statue-like. He sighed, but walked in and ushered Sonny to the bed.

“What is wrong, Tiger?” the older man asked.

Sonny looked blankly at his uncle, “he left,” he said, also blankly.

Victor raised his gray brows, “Well, what did you expect? Frankly, he hung around longer than I thought he would.”

“What do you mean?” Sonny gently asked his uncle.

“You’ve been pining over Will ever since they found him. And probably before that. I’m sorry that Paul left, but a man can only take so much. He raised his shoulders, “And you got the one you wanted, didn’t you? So, problem solved.”

Sonny rubbed and pulled at his face. He then sighed. “Did I?”

“Lord, I don’t know,” Uncle Victor mumbled. “You get some sleep and we can talk in the morning.”

Victor left, and Sonny shut his door. He immediately noticed the room felt empty. There was no large, kind, smiling, and loving presence in the room. Instead, he just had his memories of his time with him. He undressed and lie back on the bed. He intended to think about Paul, but memories of Will filled his head. Paul was pushed out.

Over in the room Paul had claimed, he was already nude, and spread out on the bed.

He had decided not to tell John what he was doing because he was afraid John would talk him out of it. And he needed to go. He needed the distance. He flashed through his memories of Sonny and then grabbed his phone. He dialed up James Blunt’s _You Are So Beautiful to Me_ , and pushed play over and over and over again, when he couldn’t stand that anymore, he dialed up Bobby Goldsboro’s _Honey_ because it was sad and suited his mood. And after that came, “ _You Are The Wind Beneath My Wings_ ,” by Bette Midler. He fell asleep crying softly after that.

When he awoke the next morning, Victor was sitting quietly in his room.

“Victor,” Paul said with surprise, and then remembered and realized he was nude. “What are you doing here,” he asked as he reached for some blankets.

“Don’t worry about the nudity,” Victor said casually. “It does nothing for me except make me envious. When you are young and good-looking you do need to live.”

Paul laughed as he managed to cover his groin area. “And that is your point, I take it.”

“That, and to tell you I like you. You are always welcome here. And to ask you if you need anything? A jet, a car, some money?”

Paul smiled as best he could because he was choked up. Victor just waited patiently.

In a bit Paul said, “I do need something. I need you to tell John goodbye for me. I’m afraid if I tell him in person I won’t have the strength to actually go. But tell him he’ll see me again soon. I’ll be back.”

“Wonderful,” Victor said standing. “You do have your head on straight.”

“I was beginning to wonder,” Paul said.

“Stand up here, so I can hug you,” Victor said.

Paul hesitated. “You do know I’m still nude.”

“Of course, I know,” Victor said, sounding offended. “But, again, I don’t care. And it will be a first for me. Don’t get many of those at my age.”

Paul laughed, shrugged, and stood. Victor pulled him surprising close and gave a long nurturing hug. When he pulled back his eyes were moist, and he was embarrassed.

“You take care,” he said. “And lock this door. You never know who can sneak in here.”

“I did lock it,” Paul said defensively.

Victor held up a key. “Yes, you did. Take care my boy.”

Paul smiled for some time at the closed door. He looked at his cell phone to check the time. Good. It was 4:45am. Sonny would be asleep for at least 2 more hours. That would give Paul time to pack and leave. And that is exactly what he did.


	7. Wilson Bares All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Paul leaves Sonny without a goodbye and Will finally tells Sonny the truth about his saga.

The next morning Sonny ran thru the Mansion like a maniac trying to find Paul. He finally ran into Uncle Victor sitting at the dining room table sipping tea and reading papers. After a fast-paced question to his beloved uncle, Victor gave Sonny the news that Paul was gone.

“Gone!?” Sonny said with surprise.

“Yeap!” Victor said. “Kit and caboodle.”

Sonny sank into a chair. “I didn’t think he would really go.” He looked at Victor as if Victor could fix the situation with more words. “He’s gone?”

“Yes, Jackson. Gone,” Uncle Victor said casually. “You can’t be all that surprised?”

Sonny bit his bottom lip and eventually came back with, “I am. He was always so patient.”

“Patient. Good God Man, you were going to marry him a week ago, and I’m pretty sure a marriage ceremony still contains a pledge of total love and fidelity. But you couldn’t do it. All because that spawn of Sami Brady might be alive.”

“That is kind of a big thing. And don’t call him the spawn of Sami Brady. Will is a decent guy,” Sonny said defensively.

“Well,” Victor mumbled, “He’s back and you got him. You tossed that other decent dude, with the great skin and impressive man parts, right out the door.”

Sonny shook his head. “What did you say?”

“He’s gone. He hit the road at 5am. I’m supposed to tell John,” Victor said slyly, as only Victor can.

Sonny stood. “I guess I know where your loyalties lie.”

“I guess you don’t. They lie were the always have, Sonny. With your best interest. Now go do you moaning elsewhere, so I can finish my tea.”

Sonny’s eye’s widened and then he left. In a few hours, he made his way to Marlena’s house.

“Sonny,” Will said, as he opened the door. “I wasn’t aware we were expecting you this morning. Marlena has gone to her office and John has gone on an unexpected trip.”

“We don’t need them, Will. You and I can still talk, can’t we? We are big boys?”

“Somebody’s in a mood. But come on in. I guess this is inevitable,” Will said.

Sonny barged in, planted himself on the couch, kicked the other end and said, “Sit!”

Will sat. “Yes sir! What can I do for you?”

“You can be honest, for once!” Sonny said harshly. “Tell me what really happened in Montana and after, because I don’t buy any of that bullshit you ‘disclosed’ yesterday. Do you really want me gone? If so, just tell me. You don’t need to concoct bizarre explanations. Just man-up and say it!”

Will took in some fresh air. “Okay. Cards on the table, right?”

Sonny leaned in, “Right!”

“Well then, there was another person in Montana. She was a young lady about my age. Her name was Rose Tressell. She was the kindest person there and she and I got really close. Really, really close.”

Sonny rolled his head. “You slept with her! That’s it, isn’t it? Oh my God, you slept with her.”

Will nodded. “Many times. It was encouraged. Kristen was attempting conversion therapy and Stephano was behind it. Rose worked for them.”

“So, Stephano is alive too?” Sonny asked.

“I never saw him, but I heard Kristen call the person on the phone ‘Daddy’ once or twice when she thought I wasn’t around, and I think he came with the crew that cleaned up the wood chipper mess. There was a big car with heavily tinted windows and once, when the back door was open, I saw his hand and his ring and his cane.”

“So, you really tossed Kristen and those guys into the wood chipper?” Sonny asked.

“No!” Will said, as he visually drifted back.

“Will,” Sonny prodded.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry! I wanted to toss them in because they had raped me many times and roughly. That was part of the therapy. Gay sex is rough and hurts. Straight sex has no pain, just pleasure. But what got everybody in the wood chipper was Kristen’s screaming. The minions got fed up with it and in a moment of frustration they tossed her into the chipper and then, realizing what they had done, they got into the compound’s car and high-tailed it out of there. Rose, had already called Stephano, or someone, and soon they were back but beaten to a pulp, when they arrived. That was when I saw the guy in the car.”

“Jeesh! What did he do with them?”

“His other henchmen tossed them in the chipper and then they just left. I looked at Rose and asked, ‘What happens now?’”

“There is a crew coming to clean up the mess in five minutes. No authorities will ever know. You understand?”

“I nodded.”

“And do we just stay here playing house?” I asked her.

“Until the baby is born. That’s about three more months,” Rose said casually.

“Baby!” Sonny yelled. Then he jumped up and started pacing. “You have a child with this woman?” Sonny asked as he found the couch again. “And, by the way, where is she?”

“She left six weeks after the baby was born,” Will said, in a detached manner.

“And where is the child?” Sonny asked.

“Follow me.” Will stood and walked toward a back bedroom. “He is asleep now, so be quiet.” They gingerly entered the room and Sonny was stunned to find a child’s room and a crib with an infant in it.”

“Sonny, meet Hamilton Lucas Horton, my son,” Will said tenderly.

“Oh my God!” Sonny whispered. “You have a son. You have two kids. Don’t you ever use condoms with the women you have sex with? How old is little Hamilton?”

“Eleven months and three days,” Will answered. “He has my looks, don’t you think?” Will tried joking.

Sonny smirked. “He is a good-looking little guy.”

Will nodded back to the living room and Sonny followed him out.

“Before Rose left she gave me $50k and instructions to stay away from Salem. If I did, she said, the boss would deposit $10k each month and never come after you and the baby. If you go back to Salem, he will cut off the funds and come the child. What could I do, Sonny? I had to care for my son. He had no one else.”

“Why did Rose have to leave?” Sonny asked.

“She said she was paying off a family debt. I’m certain though, that it was hard for her. She was crying when she left. And then I left two days after she did. I wandered a bit at first and then I just settled in the suburbs of Memphis because everything I needed was nearby.”

“So, that is the real reason you didn’t come back to me and Ari?” Sonny asked, watching Will’s face closely.

“It is more accurate to say that is the real reason I didn’t come back to Salem. With you, it is a bit more complicated,” Will calmly said.

“Why Will? I don’t understand,” Sonny asked.

“Sonny, think about all I’ve done to you. I freaked out and yelled at you every step of the way of my coming out journey, and you just took all those beat-downs and were still there for me. And I got Gabi pregnant to avoid accepting my sexuality. You birthed the baby under primitive and hostage conditions. And never complained. You helped me raise her since Gabi was in prison. When I got the script writer job in Hollywood, I ran off with our daughter and didn’t consider your feelings. And I cheated on you several times there. And the first thing I did when I came back was cheat with Paul. And now, I have two kids by different mothers. I just can’t ask you to forgive me, let alone help me,” Will said in a haunting fashion. “That is why I want you with Paul. He loves you, and cherishes you, and respects you. That is why I am pushing you his way. Please go ahead and marry him and be happy. We can be friends and I’ll let you babysit often. Both of you.”

Sonny put his hand on top of Wills’. “Stop, William Robert Horton. Swear to me that this is all true.”

“I swear,” William was quick to say. “I can even show you pictures of Rose.” And he did. Many of them.

“So, you see,” Will started again, “you can have a better life without me.”

Sonny sighed. “Paul left me this morning.”

Will grew animated and started tugging Sonny off the couch. “Well, good God man, go after him!”

Sonny started laughing.

“What are you laughing about. This is serious.”

“You sound like Uncle Victor,” Sonny explained. “He has a preference for Paul.”

Will laughed and sat back down, but closer than he had been. “That would be Victor.”

Sonny sighed again. “I’m glad you told me the whole story. I’ll have to think about what I want to do.”

“No, you don’t, Sonny. Remember my super power that I am unable to control?” Will asked with fixed eyes.

“Are you saying you really can’t promise fidelity?” Sonny asked. “I’d hope you might be teasing.”

“I am not. You told me to be honest. I do love you, Sonny. And I appreciate all you have done for me. But if you require fidelity, you have to look elsewhere. You deserve better. And Paul is better. Besides, it is fate.”

Sonny chuckled. “How is it fate?”

“Seriously,” Will shrieked quietly. “I get the job to interview a MLB star pitcher in Salem and he turns out to be your first love. But before I know that I have sex with him. And before you know that, you find out that I interviewed him and screwed him, you run into him and old feelings are awoken. Call me crazy, but I think that is fate!”

“It’s possible. I’ll ponder it,” Sonny replied. “Right now, I’d like to cuddle up on this couch with you until little Lucas wakes up. I want to hold him. How does that sound?”

Will smiled and teared up. “Sounds like manna from heaven.”


	8. Chapter 8 - Mother's Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Sami talks to Will, Adrienne talks to Sonny, and Tori talks to Paul.

Sami scrunched up her face and asked, “Wouldn’t a wood chipper clog if a full-size person was tossed in? Never mind three full-size people.”

“That’s what you care about?” Will teased. “You are the first person to ask about that. But to answer your question it was an industrial size wood chipper. The property used to sell timber and for some reason this one piece of equipment was kept up. All the other stuff was rusted and nonworking.”

Sami nodded. “So Stephano can get rid of his foes, no doubt. Out there in the middle of nowhere.”

“I never saw that, but you could be right,” Will replied. “What I’m wondering is why Stephano wanted to make me straight? Do you have any ideas?”

“I remember he was pissed that I had EJ cremated, so he must have standing plans for all his children to bring them back. I mean Kristen fell out of a real high window and into the ocean. So there had to be some sort of quick response there.”

“What about Lexi?” Will asked.

Sami shrugged. “She was too good, I guess. Maybe her life essence went to a different place.”

Will chuckled. “This is all too crazy.”

“Bye the way,” Sami said, “his conversion therapy didn’t work, did it? You are still gay? Right?”

“Yes, mother,” Will said while beaming his killer smile.

Sami chuckled at that. “Just checking. I’ve grown accustomed to you being gay. It suits you. But you really don’t want Sonny anymore?”

“Not as a husband. I don’t want any husband,” Will said, broadening his hands in the air. “I want to play the field between diaper changes and writing assignments.”

“Are you sure that is the reason?” Sami asked.

Will stared at her. “Quite!”

“Okay,” she said. “And you want to stay here. You don’t want to come to California with me and your siblings?”

“I have a daughter here and a lot of friends. I even called T today, after Sonny left.”

“Oh yeah! Sexy Eyes. How the heck is he?”

“Married with children. One anyway. A two-year-old boy,” Will happily informed. “I just can’t picture that.”

“And you feel certain Stephano won’t come after you again?” Sami asked.

Will sighed as he assessed that one. “I don’t think so. Rose said he wouldn’t.”

“If you didn’t come back to Salem, but you are back,” Sami pointed out.

“I don’t know mother. I guess I’ll have Chad run interference for me. He is pretty pissed that Stephano kidnapped and tortured me.”

“Oh yeah! About that,” Sami said, “I’m assuming mother will arrange for an impartial professional to help you cope with that and any possible PTSD.”

“She will do anything for me,” Will said with his brightest smile yet. So will John. I think I’ll be okay mother. I’ll be really okay if Sonny can get Paul back.”

“Yeah well,” Sami said, standing and stretching, “that is his business. You’ve certainly cleared the way. I’m going to miss having him as a son-in-law.”

“I knew you liked him,” Will teased, pointing at her.

Sami smirked, “I have to bitch. It is who I am.”

“Hug time,” Will said, standing and holding out his arms.

“I can manage that,” Sami said.

 

Over in the Kiriakis mansion, Sonny was talking to his mother in the main living room.

“How did you handle all the times Dad cheated on you?” Sonny asked, after making sure it was his mother and not Bonnie.

Adrienne adopted a pained expression. “I can’t say it didn’t hurt each and every time. It never got easier for me.”

“But you take him back every time. Eventually,” Sonny noted.

“I love him, and he is the perfect husband when he doesn’t work away from home for extended periods of time,” she added. “I guess that is why I keep taking him back.”

“Interesting, my own father can’t control his libido. Will can’t promise me fidelity,” Sonny thru out there.

“He is Sami’s son,” Adrienne said. “But he flat out told you that, eh?”

Sonny nodded. “He is Lucas’ son too.”

She nodded. “Sometimes it seems like everyone in Salem cheats.”

“Paul wouldn’t cheat and hasn’t, once we got romantic again,” Sonny said proudly.

Adrienne arched her brows and grew more serious. “Sonny, I’m going to tell you something and it is going to hurt. Do you want to hear it?”

He sighed and found his mother’s eyes. “I suppose.”

“You don’t love Paul,” she stated as a fact.

Sonny was instantly ready to argue. “Of course, I love Paul. Why would you say that?”

“Because your first thought and your first question or comment is always about Will. Ever since Ben entered that church. You stopped your wedding on just the hope that Will was really alive. That most likely crushed Paul. And you are all about Will now and Paul still follows you around like a puppy. That is until he got fed up and left.”

“I’ve explained to him that my obsession with Will is about closure, not love.”

“But Honey, your words and actions say different. Trust me, I know a few things about love.”

“I know you do, Mom. But you are wrong about that. And Paul is wrong to assume that,” Sonny argued.

“I bet if you asked your father he would tell you the same thing.”

“I’m just trying to clear my slate regarding all things Will, then my heart will unlock and I’ll be all about Paul,” Sonny explained.

“Love doesn’t work that way, Honey,” Adrienne said. ‘Even now you are trying to figure out a way for you and Will to work. But here is the thing. You don’t love him either.”

“Mom!” Sonny yelled. “How can you say that?”

“Sonny, I’m not trying to be mean. I just know you that is all. Ever since you were nine or ten you have talked about your fairytale romance and wedding. You tried it with Paul and it didn’t work because of his career. Then you tried it with Will and it never really worked, but you are still trying to make it work. You are still trying to have your fairytale happily ever after. Sometimes they just aren’t.”

Sonny grew faint, kicked off his shoes, and laid flat on the couch. “Am I that shallow?”

Adrienne struggled to answer truthfully. “You don’t mean to be. I just don’t think you are aware of what you were doing. Unfortunately, it falls to me to set you straight, so to speak.”

“Are all my brothers screw-ups like me, or is it only me?”

She chuckled softly. “We all have our blind spots, Honey. Now that you are aware of what I think yours is, you need to do two things.”

“Pray tell?” He said flippantly.

“Decide for yourself if my assessment is true. And then do all you can to win Paul back or let him go.”

“What about Will?” Sonny asked. “Is he not an option?”

“I think he has set conditions he knows you can’t live with. He did that for a reason. Your marriage to Will is over. It has been for two years, at least. You need to accept that and cope.”

“That is three things,” Sonny sort of joked.

“Well, here is a fourth,” Adrienne joked back. “Go upstairs and soak in a bubble bath. I’ll have Cook send you up something salty and sweet. While you are soaking and/or indulging, try real hard to clear that fairytale chalkboard of yours. Every day that passes will just make getting Paul back harder. If you love him like you say.”

“I do, Mom.,” Sonny said, sitting up. “I really do. And I have taken him for granted and treated him like shit. Pardon my foul mouth.”

“But of course,” Adrienne chirped. “Give us a hug?”

Sonny smiled. “You got a mouse in your pocket?”

They both laughed as they hugged.

 

In San Francisco, Paul was talking to his mother, Tori, in their mid-size apartment. His grandfather was napping in his bedroom. Paul’s salary from his time with the MLB made this upsize apartment possible. But in any other city it would still be called a tiny little apartment. Tori loved it, and that her son had provided it for her and her father. She was a very proud mother.

“I hate seeing you this sad,” Tori said, as they sat in the kitchen and jointly worked on the evening meal. “Just call him and see what has happened.”

Paul shook his head. “I can’t, Mama. It is a pride thing.”

Tori looked puzzled.

Paul snickered and explained. “My pride, not gay pride stuff.”

“Oh,” Tori said, raising her head. “Pride is no good when in love. You must be humble.”

Paul was quick to answer. “I’ve followed him around like a lapdog for weeks while he chases his deadbeat husband.”

“The not dead, deadbeat, right?” she asked.

Paul smiled falsely and sighed. “I guess he is not a deadbeat, but, he sure loves Sonny in a way that is vastly different from my way.”

“Everyone loves in their own way,” she said, as she broke up some Edamame beans. “Are you sure of Sonny’s love?”

Paul stopped rolling out the noodle dough. “I was.”

“But now, not so much,” she said as she swatted his hands. “Work while we talk.”

“Yes, Mama,” Paul replied with a chuckle. “I’ve gotten out of the habit.”

“Well, if you stay here, you will relearn it. Are you going to do your investigator stuff out here?”

Paul shrugged and nodded. “I don’t know. I didn’t talk to Dad before I left.”

Tori adopted her puzzled face again. “Why not?”

“I was afraid he would talk me into staying.”

“Is this your pride again?” she asked.

“I think it is more about ghosts. Without Sonny, Salem has too many ghosts for me. Finally being able to romance Sonny in public places was very liberating for me. And now I’ll have to learn how to do it with another guy. I don’t want to do that in Salem were all those ghost will confront me. Don’t get me wrong, I’ll miss Dad. We’ve worked out a nice relationship, but he lives in Salem and I can’t stay there. It hurts too much.”

“That, I understand,” Tori conceded. “I saw John everywhere when he left me all those years ago. But I had my job and you on the way. It was easier to stay than start somewhere else.”

“You’ve had it so rough. Is there anything else I can do for you? Anything you need or just plain want?” Paul asked tenderly.

For half-a-second Tori grew misty eyed, but she forced it away. “I can’t think of anything, but if I do…”

Paul cut her off. “You say that every time.”

She wanted to change the subject, or at least broaden it. “I’m sorry. Being thoughtful and giving gifts is your love language. I will really think of something this time, so you can cheer up.”

Paul smiled at her.

“You know, maybe the way you love doesn’t fit with Sonny,” she put out there.

“No point in finding out now,” he mumbled somberly.

“I wish you would call him,” Tori said again. “Or text him,” she added hopefully.

“I can’t Mama. I just can’t.” Just then, his phone chirped. He eagerly looked at it and instantly grew disappointed. “It’s just Dad.”

“Answer it. He will know some of what is going on in Salem,” Tori urged.

Paul made a pouty face as he shrugged, but he did answer the call. “Hi, Dad. I guess I know why you are calling.”

“I’m calling, Kiddo, because I love you. I know why you didn’t talk to me before you left. Just like I know that you flew to San Francisco and left your car at the airport.”

Paul smiled. “That’s my PI Dad. I was going to fly back and get it when I decided where I was going to plant myself.”

“In Salem, of course,” John teased. He was trying to cheer up his son.

“Dad, without Sonny, I just can’t make Salem my home. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I understand. But I need to tell you some things. You ready?”

“Not if they are bad news things,” Paul said honestly.

“I’m betting they are not. So, here goes. That story Will told Sonny was bullshit.”

Paul perked up. “It was? Sonny was so sure it was. I guess he really does know Will.”

“He does, and that is not a bad thing. The real story, in my short version, is that Stephano had Will revived and kidnapped to convert him to a straight man. Will was raped and tortured by two men and a reluctant woman. Before he was freed from that, the woman had his child. A little boy who is almost a year old now. The woman signed over all custody to Will.”

“Crap!” Paul responded loudly. “That sounds like another crap story.”

John calmly continued, “It isn’t, I’m watching Marlena feed little Hamilton Lucas Horton right this minute. He has been with us, since we got Will back.”

“If that is true, this is just great. Sonny will never leave Will now,” Paul said in a defeated fashion. “Is there anything else?”

“Will doesn’t want Sonny. He wants Sonny to pick you and he flat-out told him that today.”

Paul was not convinced. “Even so, Sonny won’t give up,” Paul stated his truth. “I’ve let Sonny go too. I don’t really care Dad and I have to go now. I’m sorry and I love you.”

“Paul…”

But it was too late. Paul hung up on him. He then looked at his mother. “Can you finish this? I need to go for a walk. I may be a while.”

Tori spoke to her son’s pain. “You don’t do anything stupid. Promise?”

“No worries, Mama. I’m not that pathetic. I just need to process this stuff. You can call John and ask him what he told me, or I’ll tell you later.”

“I’ll call him, she said, wiping her hands and standing. “Give Mama a kiss.”

Paul smiled and did. Then he left.


	9. Chapter 9 - Reaching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Sonny finally talk, first on the phone and then in person, as Sonny has flown to San Francisco.

That night, at midnight, in Salem, Sonny made a decision. He called Paul.

Paul, two hours earlier, in San Francisco time, made an instant decision, and probably a desperate one. He answered the call.

“Sonny,” Paul said breathlessly. “Are you all right?”

Sonny’s smile went unseen. “No! How about you?”

Paul gulped before answering. “No, if I’m honest.”

Sonny chuckled aloud. “When aren’t you honest, Paul?”

“When it concerns you and how your behavior affects me,” Paul replied, shocking Sonny and nearly choking on the words himself.

“You can’t be honest with me,” Sonny stated in a comforting tone, “especially if I don’t make you feel like you have sure footing. And I have not, and for that, Paul, I am truly sorry. It was totally my mistake, fault, blunder, whatever you want to call it.”

Paul liked that comment, so he pointedly asked, “And should I have sure footing now or is there another reason for this call?”

Sonny’s voice turned even more tender. “I do want to give you sure footing, but I want to do it in person, tomorrow, in San Francisco. May I do that? And will you meet me at the Serrano Hotel at 2pm your time?”

Paul didn’t answer for a while. “I’m not sure,” he finally said. “Is this because Will turned your love down or because you have actually picked me?”

Sonny chuckled again, “I see you’ve been practicing this honesty thing.”

“I’m not in the mood, Sonny.”

Sonny felt the sting of that bit of honestly. “Okay, that is fair,” he said, forcing his voice to remain loving and tender. “I wanted to tell you this in person, because I have been practicing my big spiel. And it is the most important one I’ll ever give in my life. Will did turn me down. He is adamant that I pick you and that we be his friends. Just his friends – nothing else. He doesn’t want a husband because he can’t promise fidelity and he is certain he would be a burden on any husband. Not an equal.”

“Hmmm! So, I am second choice. I don’t want to be that. Goodbye, Sonny,” Paul said, as he ended the call.

Sonny was a little amazed by Paul’s action, but he was not dissuaded. He called Paul right back. Three times.

“What is your problem?” Paul snapped when he answered the third call.

“Well,” Sonny began, “my mother says I don’t love either of the men in my life. She says I love my fairytale.” Sonny shrewdly stopped talking.

Paul was eventually annoyed enough to ask what that meant. “Okay, I give. What does that mean?”

“According to my mother I’ve wanted my fairytale romance to be a happily-ever-after thing since I was nine or ten. And that is why I refused to give up on Will once I knew he was again, an option. What we had in reality was not what I had created in my fairytale. So, I subconsciously drove myself to make it so. It’s not Will I was obsessed with, it’s my dream Will that I was fighting for.”

Paul perked up a bit. He liked that logic. “Makes sense. Yeah! She may be onto something. We were quite happy before Will resurfaced. Had you, perhaps, started a second fairytale with me?”

“No,” Sonny said. “You were my first fairytale. Will was my second, which made me all the more desperate to make it work...”

“…Since your first one literally blew up in your face,” Paul finished.

“Exactly,” Sonny said, with an even bigger unseen smile. He felt he was making progress.

“Hmm! My mother said I’m too proud. I’m not humble enough,” Paul offered.

“She is wrong on that,” Sonny countered quickly. “You are extremely humble.”

Paul’s blush went unseen. “I thank you for that, but I’m not sure. She may be right.”

“She is not!” Sonny repeated forcefully.

Paul wanted to move on. “Okay. Whatever! So, you don’t love Will or me. And Will’s told you the relationship he wants. Why do you want to come to San Francisco? So, I can tell you what I want. I don’t want a relationship at all, Sonny. Because you may not love me, but I sure as heck love you. So, just save your money and stay in Salem.”

Sonny jumped on that. “Let’s say that is true. Whatever I feel for you is genuine and darn close to love. My problem was showing that love during distractions. Especially once Will arrived. I always pushed your needs away because they were interfering with my fairytale. But I understand now that you need to be my priority. And I very much want to marry you and prove that to you. And my Will chalkboard is not only clear, it is gone. As are the romantic chains on my heart that he held the key to. So, what say you now take charge of those keys, Captain, my Captain. All of them!”

Paul finally chuckled. “Maybe I should have exploded and left sooner. You have been pondering things.”

Sonny was ecstatic. “Plus, I’ll let you spank me once a week.”

“Twice a week,” Paul countered playfully.

“Okay. Fine. I have cheeks of steel,” Sonny teased.

“Sonny,” Paul said, coming back to earth. “I don’t want to get carried away here and say something I’ll regret. If you want, go on and come to San Francisco tomorrow and I’ll meet you at that hotel and we can talk.”

“Done!” Sonny said. “Done! Done! And done! Now, get some sleep, Sugar!”

“Sugar!?” Paul questioned. “I think not. We’ll talk about that too. Honey!”

They both hung up laughing and wearing huge smiles and growing ‘man-parts.’”

 

The next afternoon, Sonny arrived on schedule and checked into the Serrano Hotel. He told the desk that Paul Narita would be coming by and they were to give him a key. They told him there would be an extra charge for that. Sonny smiled brightly and said, “That is fine. Just put it on my bill.”

Sonny went to his room and got settled. He was more than a bit nervous. Paul showed up an hour later. He was wearing a forced calm. He knocked and entered the room.

Sonny was sitting on the outside balcony drinking a fruity sangria mixture. When Paul stepped onto the patio, Sonny stood and said, “If I hug you now I’ll probably fall to pieces, but I am going to hug you, if you don’t mind. While I recover, help yourself to some sangria.”

Paul brightened and chuckled. “I hope this is a onetime thing. I don’t want you turning me into an alcoholic.”

Sonny latched onto Paul and managed to say. “It’s just a onetime thing. No worries on the front.”

Paul chuckled some more and squeezed Sonny tighter. “Good to know!”

Sonny smelled Paul’s scent as if it was a lifeline to, well, life. “It is so good to see you again, do this again, and hear you laugh again. I’m so sorry I neglected you and hurt you.”

“Shush, Anal One. Let’s just enjoy this,” Paul teased.

“Anal One won’t work, Buddy Boy,” Sonny teased back. “But I understand why you say it. There is truth there.”

“Okay, but I think I’m a bit more than a Buddy Boy,” Paul said, still teasing.

Sonny sniffed him again. “You smell so good.”

“That would-be Ma’s efforts. She bought me a Lilac Passionfruit bath foam. I thought it was a bit girly, but if you like it, I’ll wear it.”

“I like it, but I’m sure I’ll like a more masculine scent too. So, no worries there either.”

Paul chuckled again. “Shall we sit and talk?”

“Yes,” Sonny agreed. “We should.”

“Something has been bugging me. Did my Uncle Victor see you naked?” Sonny asked.

Paul grinned. “For some time. After my hissy fit, you remember I spent the night in another room.”

“Painfully remember,” Sonny acknowledged.

“Yes. That is a good word for the way I felt as well,” Paul agreed. “All I did when I got my stuff in that room was lock the door, strip off my clothes, and fall on the bed. On top of the covers.”

Sonny laughed hard. “I’m beginning to get the picture.”

“Yes well, I intended to cry and moan a while, then get under the covers, but, I just fell into a deep sleep. I woke up to find your Uncle Victor sitting casually in the side chair doing his crosswords. I was shocked and tried covering up, but only managed a pillow. He ignored my nudity entirely. He simply told me I was always welcome there and then he wanted a hug.”

“A naked hug,” Sonny asked.

“Yeap,” Paul confirmed, widening his smile. “He said it would be a first for him. And he really hugged me tight. But, oddly, I wasn’t uncomfortable.”

“He should apologize,” Sonny said. “I’ll tell him to.”

“No, don’t. It was a nice moment. A genuine one. I think he did tell me I had great skin or something like that. I don’t feel abused or wronged.”

“Well, he also noticed your man parts. He said they were impressive.”

Paul looked down, pulling out the waistband of his jeans. “I guess they are.” Paul teased. “Do they impress you?”

Sonny grinned. “Yes, Paul. Very much so! I’ll shamefully do the obvious and ask about mine.”

Paul’s grin matched Sonny’s. “Most impressive and you know how to use them.

They moved around the suite and eventually planted themselves on the bed. One on each side.

“Should we take our clothes off,” Sonny teased.

Paul smirked. “I don’t think I want to be naked on the covers in a hotel. Even a nice one like this.”

“Good idea,” Sonny noted. “Seriously, Paul,” Sonny twisted around to face Paul. “I have been insensitive to your feelings and I promise I’ll try much harder to make your needs my priority. The Will crisis is over, but there will be others and during them you will still be my priority. If I forget then remind me. Okay?”

“Yes, of course,” Paul replied, as he too, twisted on the bed to better face Sonny. “Let me tell you what I loved about our time together in Salem.”

“Okay,” Sonny answered attentively.

“Before, in San Francisco, we did everything in private because I was too scared to come out. But this time we did everything in public and it was so energizing and freeing. I felt just like a straight person in love for the most part. And when I was afraid we had broken up, those fears started to return as I realized I would have to get used to being in public with a different man. And whatever his hang-ups might be.”

Sonny smiled. “That is scary for most of us. Even in accepting places, for two men to be affectionate is risky and brave. Our society just isn’t used to two big strong men looking lovey dovey at each other or, dare I say it, kiss each other. For gay women it is a bit easier because women in our society are looser in their affections with each other. So, two women sharing a quick kiss often goes unnoticed. Now the lovey dovey stuff does get noticed. But that is just my theory. I’m just trying to say I understand your point.”

“If we travel anywhere, you’ll have to tell me how safe you think the area is.”

Sonny reach over and stroked Paul’s right arm. “I will, Babe.”

“Babe,” Paul repeated with a smile. “I like that. It will work for me.”

Sonny nodded and smiled. “Okay. So you be Babe. Who be I?”

“How about Hon? Not original, but it works for me.”

“Me too,” Sonny agreed. “Now, you have to tell me if you think I’m falling into my fairytale trap. Can you do that?”

“If I see it and you want me to, I will,” Paul quickly agreed.

“And how do you feel about being Will’s friend. And helping him occasionally with his children.”

Paul decided to be honest. “I’m fine with that as long as that is your goal. If you start wanting to get back with him, I’ll get jealous.”

Sonny leaned in and kissed him. “I would expect nothing less.”

Paul smiled. “Is there anything else we need to resolve?”

“Getting married? Sonny said. “Do we want to reschedule something lavish or just have a quickie marriage.”

Paul adopted a devilish grin. “Let’s do it here, tomorrow, so my Mama and Papa can be there? And we will tape it for the Salem folks.”

“We can’t. Technically, I’m still married to Will. But he has filed for divorce. My Dad says it will take three months. But we can come back here, if that is what you want.” Sonny said.

Let’s talk about that later. It is time to get under the covers and naked.”

“Yes sir, Captain, my Captain,” Sonny said whimsically. Then, in three seconds, he had his clothes off.

On the other side of the bed, Paul took five seconds. They met under the covers.

“I know it has only been two days, But I’ve missed you so much,” Paul said to Sonny.

“It is rather obvious. You are massively engorged, and I can see you heart beating fast in your chest. Don’t you go having a heart attack on me.” Sonny lovingly noted the obvious.

Paul kissed him, four times. “You are equally engorged. But I can’t see your heart beating.”

“Believe me, it is.”

“Then let’s stop talking and get jiggy with it.” Paul suggested.

Sonny laughed, as he attempted getting jiggy with a part of Paul.

Paul leaned back and silently whispered to God, “Thank You!”


	10. Chapter 10 - Selfless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end at last. Will and Paul talk things out. Sonny and Paul move on with their marriage plans.  
> Plus, there is a small epilogue.

After spending four wonderful days in San Francisco, the reengaged duo made their way back to Salem. Their first stop was Marlena’s house to see Will.

“There you are,” Will chirped as he opened the door. “How are you both?” But he only looked at Paul. They both said fine and stepped into the hallway. Will shut the door and moved to the living room. “Come here, Paul,” Will instructed happily, “I want you to meet little Hamilton.” Will pulled up a chair in front of Hamilton and indicated Paul should sit there. “Hamilton, this is Paul Narita. Can you say high?”

“Hi there!” the little boy screeched.

Paul was amused, “Well, Hi there to you. Can you give me five?”

Hamilton’s eyes lit up, “High Five!” He threw up the appropriate hand.

“Yep! That is what I meant.” He gave the toddler several high fives. “And look,” Uncle Sonny is here too. He got up and pushed Sonny into the chair. Sonny smiled at both Paul and Hamilton. I’ll take a high five,” Sonny said.

“High Five!” Hamilton happily said as his hand shot up in the air again.

“He seems to love his high fives,” Paul said quietly to Will.

“Rose and I had nothing to do after he was born, except, to entertain him.”

Paul’s face grew serious. “You and I need to talk alone.”

“I think so too,” Will replied neutrally. “Sonny, can you feed Hammy, while Paul and I have a private chat? His food is all there on the table.”

“Don’t we all need to talk?” Sonny asked.

“Probably, but Paul and I should talk first., if you don’t mind.” Sonny looked at them both and then said okay. He was not comfortable with being left out, but he forced himself out of worry mode.

He turned his attention back to the toddler. “I’m sure little, Hamilton, and I will be just fine. Right Hamilton?”

“High Five,” Hamilton said, with a face full of happiness.

Will took Paul to his bedroom. “So,” Will began nervously, “who wants to start?”

“I will,” Paul said. “How is it little Hammy exists? Didn’t you use condoms?”

Will’s face saddened. “First off, I was a hostage. Not someone in the position to issue a shopping list. And Secondly, we did, but Rose punched a needle through them and I didn’t know.”

“Oh,” Paul said. “This Rose is mighty mysterious. You are certain she works for Stephano?”

“She works for someone high up. That is all I really know. Though, I do have a strong feeling she didn’t like being in the position she was in: meaning, my keeper, and female sex instructor.”

“Seems fishy to me,” Paul said. “I think we should check it out.”

“Knock yourself out. I’ll give you all the info I have. Now, can we talk Sonny?”

Paul just nodded.

“I take it you don’t believe me, That I want him with you and I want you to love him like he is the most precious thing on earth. Each and every day. And I want you to be with just him, no straying. Can you do all these things?”

“Easily,” Paul replied. “But that tells me you still love him.”

Will was quick to answer. “I do, Paul. But I can’t do those things I mentioned. And I have two kids with two different mothers. And I live with the uncertainty that Rose may show up again someday and want a part in our son’s life. Or worse, pretend to want that so she can take him to Stephano. I don’t want Sonny to be burdened with those worries and/or constraints. I want him cherished and attended too so he can be carefree every day. That was the one thing I could never get right, so I’m counting on you to be perfect at it.”

Paul shook his head. “I can do all those things as easy as breathing, but Sonny, is no fool, he will figure out that you still love him and are making this grand sacrifice. And then what? I lose him all over again. I don’t want to put myself in that position. I’d rather end it now and let you two make the best life you can.”

Will was perplexed. “But, Sonny loves you too. Don’t you want him?”

“I do,” Paul said. “I’m just trying to make sure everybody goes into this with their eyes open.”

“My eyes are open, Paul,” Will said. “Believe me, I’ve had plenty of time to think.”

“Perhaps, but I won’t be able to share him sexually with you. Not now, not six months down the road, and not twelve years down the road. If he and I marry, there can be no others.”

Will chuckled. “I can keep my hands off him. I promise. I have a different perspective on sex, now that I’ve forcibly experienced the ugly, and harsh side of it.”

“He told me about that, and I’m very sorry you had to endure that. But, that makes me think you’d want to keep Sonny all the more. We both know him to be a gentle lover.”

“I have not forgotten the way it feels to be with Sonny,” Will said tenderly and with a faraway look. “If I ever get another lover, he will have to be much like Sonny.”

“Why toss away what you already have? I don’t get that,” Paul asked.

“Because I can toss him to you, who I also know to be a gentle and kind lover and person,” Will explained. “I’m quite certain I’m not up to the job anymore.”

“Okay then,” Paul said. “I guess we understand each other. I have to say thanks, even though it is rude, but I’m pretty sure you’d end up with Sonny if you weren’t backing out. He loves you more.”

“Sadly, I suspect that is true,” Will said, “and I’m sorry about that.”

“It is what it is,” Paul whispered with hurt in his voice.

“Shall we bring him into our little chat?” Will asked.

Paul wiped at his eyes. “I guess.”

“OK,” Will said, taking a few deep breaths, “time to suck it up.”

Paul just followed him back to the kitchen, where a food-splattered Sonny was eagerly waiting. “Oh, thank God!” Sonny said. “I was getting worried.”

Paul smiled and clamped onto Sonny’s shoulders. “Will and I are back to being bosom buddies. So, are you ready to be and Uncle to that little one there?”

“Ready and willing. I’m not so sure about able,” Sonny replied.

Will smiled. “I feel that way every day, but somehow we make it through. You will too.”

“Are you alright?” Sonny asked Will.

“More than,” Will answered with false enthusiasm.

Sonny turned to Paul and placed his hands over Paul’s. “And you, Hun?” Sonny asked.

Paul smiled somewhat weakly, but Sonny couldn’t see him, “I’m fine. How about you, Babe?”

“I’m good,” Sonny said, with a sincere smile.

Paul and Will exchanged a quick glance.

 

One month later Sonny and Will thought things between the threesome were going smoothly. Paul, however, felt differently.

Paul and Sonny would visit three times a week and either help Will or give him a break entirely. The problem for Paul was that Sonny would never go alone. That bugged Paul and he had asked Sonny about it, but all he would get in reply was ‘but, I want you to be a part of this.’ Despite Sonny’s words and actions and even his overly loving tones, this told Paul that Sonny was afraid to be alone with Will. And Paul could imagine only one answer if he answered the why question. And that answer was that Sonny was feeling a pull to Will and Paul had to be around to pull him back. That, made Paul feel guilty. He knew Will loved Sonny and Sonny loved Will. And sometimes he would imagine Sonny as a greyhound, one eager to run the race once that gate slung open. This made Paul the gate, and he didn’t like that.

Paul had also become aware that Will did have PTSD. He was jumpy and insecure in most instances. Marlena had even confirmed this when Paul had asked her. So, he felt guilty for taking the one-man Will trusted, from his side.

What Paul was not aware of was that these observations were causing him to pull away from Sonny. It was in micro-steps, but it was still pulling away. And Sonny had finally noticed.

“Paul,” Sonny said, as they finished up a pizza. “We need to talk?”

“Let me guess, you’ve changed your mind and want to make your life with Will?” Paul blurted out somewhat callously.

Sonny ignored his tone but addressed his comment. “No. I was going to say why are YOU pulling away from ME?”

Paul looked totally shocked. “I’m not pulling away from you,” he argued, somewhat heatedly.

“Why are you getting so mad?” Sonny asked. “What has happened that you didn’t know was going to happen? Have I done something?”

Paul huffed. “Sonny, I can’t talk about it.”

Sonny moved closer. “You have to. That was one of our promises we made to each other. Now spill, Hun.” Sonny added a peace-making smile.

Paul looked at that smile and melted. “You do know Will has PTSD.”

“Yes, Marlena told me, and she said she told you.”

“She did,” Paul quipped.

“So, why does that bother you?” Sonny earnestly asked.

“Sonny, you still love him and look at him with love.”

“Yes,” Sonny affirmed, “But I look at you that way also. And more often than I do Will.”

“You do. I know that,” Paul said with a pain-filled face. “But Will had PTSD when he gave you up. A person with that illness can’t make decisions in their best interest.”

“Oh. Oh,” Sonny said, “I see. So, you think I would not be with you if Will were all better, so to speak.”

“No,” Paul shook his head. “But probably not. What I mean though, is Will is ill and basically only trust you. Shouldn’t you be with him?”

Sonny pondered that by making several facial contortions. “So, I’m bad for picking you?”

“No, no, no, no, no,” Paul yelped, and pulled Sonny into a hug. “It is my guilt that gets to me. I took you from him.”

Sonny laughed.

“What is so funny?” Paul asked.

“In all your scenario’s I have no say over my future. You act like I’m nothing more than a package of sugar. Let me assure you that I also picked you. And I would do it again. You got that, Hun?”

“I do. I’m sorry,” Paul said. “Must be my pride. I was actually thinking of running away.”

“You’d better not do that buddy. I’d come after you.” Sonny punched Paul’s inner shoulder. “And you know that.”

Paul looked at him with moist eyes. “Thank you, Babe!”

“Look, Hun,” Sonny said, “I feel for Will, I really do. But I’d give up our helping him if it becomes a problem for either of us. He has plenty of other people who can help him.”

“But you are the only man he trusts,” Paul noted.

“No,” Sonny said, “I’m the only gay man he trusts.”

“Oh, I hadn’t thought of that,” Paul said. “Can we just shelf this and watch one of those TV comedies.”

“We could,” Sonny said playfully, “Or, we can go into our bedroom and do something deeply serious and meaningful.”

Paul giggled. “Deeply, huh?”

“Very,” Sonny teased.

Paul smiled freely. “Okay, and I’ll let you spank me tonight. I feel like I need it.”

“Yeeha!” Sonny yelped.

 

**Epilogue**

Two years later, in this author’s head, Paul and Sonny are doing just fine. And Will, is dating again. Paul and Sonny often double date with him to ease his nerves. And when they can’t, his best bud, T, and T’s wife, go with him.


	11. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the revised ending that I needed to make for personal peace of mind after watching Will and Sonny’s reunion on the real show. AND also because of a mistake I made when Paul talked to his mother. You don't have to reread any previous chapters because I found a way to write what I wanted using mostly new bits and a little bit of rewritten Chapter 10.

One month later Sonny and Will thought things between the threesome were going smoothly. Paul, however, felt differently.

Paul and Sonny would visit three times a week and either help Will or give him a break entirely. The problem for Paul was that Sonny would never go alone. That bugged Paul and he had asked Sonny about it, but all he would get in reply was ‘but, I want you to be a part of this.’ Despite Sonny’s words and actions and even his overly loving tones, this told Paul that Sonny was afraid to be alone with Will. And Paul could imagine only one answer if he presented the why question. And that answer was that Sonny was feeling a pull to Will and Paul had to be around to pull him back. That, made Paul feel guilty. He knew Will loved Sonny and Sonny loved Will. And sometimes he would imagine Sonny as a greyhound, one eager to run the race once that gate slung open. This made Paul the gate, and he didn’t like that.

Paul had also become aware that Will did have PTSD. He was jumpy and insecure in most instances. Marlena had even confirmed this when Paul had asked her. So, he felt guilty for taking the one-man Will trusted from his side.

What Paul was not aware of was that these observations were causing him to pull away from Sonny. It was in micro-steps, but it was still pulling away. And Sonny had finally noticed.

“Paul,” Sonny said, as they finished up a pizza. “We need to talk?”

“Let me guess, you’ve changed your mind and want to make your life with Will?” Paul blurted out, somewhat callously.

Sonny ignored his tone but addressed his comment. “No. I was going to say why are YOU pulling away from ME?”

Paul looked totally shocked. “I’m not pulling away from you,” he rebutted, somewhat heatedly.

“Why are you getting mad?” Sonny asked. “What has happened that you didn’t know was going to happen? Have I done something?”

Paul huffed. “Sonny, I can’t talk about it.”

Sonny moved closer. “You have to. That was one of our promises we made to each other. Now spill, Hun.” Sonny added a peace-making smile.

Paul looked at that smile and melted. “You do know Will has PTSD.”

“Yes, Marlena told me, and she said she told you.”

“She did,” Paul quipped.

“So, why does that bother you?” Sonny earnestly asked.

“Sonny, you still love him and look at him with love.”

“Yes,” Sonny affirmed, “But I look at you that way also. And more often than I do Will.”

“You do. I know that,” Paul said with a pain-filled face. “But Will had PTSD when he gave you up. A person with that illness can’t make decisions in their best interest.”

“Oh. Oh,” Sonny said, “I see. So, you think I would not be with you if Will were all better, so to speak.”

“No,” Paul shook his head. “But probably not. What I mean though, is Will is ill and basically only trust you. Shouldn’t you be with him?”

Sonny pondered that by making several facial contortions. “So, I’m bad for picking you?”

“No, no, no, no, no,” Paul yelped. “It is my guilt that gets to me. I took you from him.”

Sonny laughed.

“What is so funny?” Paul asked.

“In all your scenario’s I have no say over my future. You act like I’m nothing more than a package of sugar. Let me assure you that I also picked you. And I would do it again. You got that, Hun?”

“Not really,” Paul mumbled. “I’m second choice. You’ve made that clear several times. And Will is your husband. I know he did some cheating, obviously, and a few other shady things, but what happened to _for better or worse_? Will loves you. You love Will. Shouldn’t you be with him?”

Sonny grew a little mad and leaned into a corner of the couch. “We’ve been round and round about this. Don’t you want a life with me?”

“I did, at one point,” Paul admitted. “but by every measure your place seems with Will. Can you honestly tell me there isn’t a place in you that would rather be in there and managing Will’s life? Bringing him back to the man he used to be. Helping to raise his children.”

“Obviously, there is, but I’m trying to focus on us,” Sonny confessed.

Paul looked solidly at his lover. “You shouldn’t have to try.”

Sonny exploded off the couch and paced the room, picking up various things as he did. “Man, you are being brutally honest tonight.”

“I’m not trying to hurt you,” Paul offered. “You just asked me what I think about. This, is it. You know, playing second-fiddle is not easy for me. I’m used to being number one.”

“You think I don’t know that. We had a great romance the first time. I had the same thing with Will but I also went on to build a life with him. Don’t you understand how torn I am?”

“I do,” Paul replied calmly. “That’s what I’m talking about. I see, with my own eyes, how much you want to be with Will. Don’t you think you and I can more easily be friends than you and Will? I believe I’ve reached that point.”

Sonny returned to his man’s side. “But it hurts me to think about us as just friends.”

“And it also hurts you to just be Will’s ‘friend’.”

“Argh!” Sonny let out a great sigh and found Paul’s eyes. “So, you want to end this?”

“I think so,” Paul admitted. “Tomorrow, you go to Will’s by yourself and talk to him about this. And be honest. I’m a big boy and I’m now in a place where I can handle your decision.”

“It sounds like I don’t have a decision to make,” Sonny said flippantly.

“Even so, you do that and I’m going to have a chat with my Dad.”

They stared at, caressed, and smiled at each other for some time. “Ok,” Sonny said. “I give. I will.”

“Do you need some space tonight?” Paul asked.

“I do actually,” Sonny said. “I’ll go to the mansion. This is your house.”

And he did. He packed some things, the two shared a chaste good-night kiss, and he left Paul’s home.

Paul immediately called his Dad and asked him for some time tomorrow. Of course, John said yes.

 

They met at the park by the square.

“So, what’s up?” John asked, with a knee pat, as he sat on the bench.

Paul was already seated and staring straight ahead blankly. “Mama says I have too much pride. Sonny says I don’t. What do you think?”

“Well,” John drawled out, “I think I see you as incredibly humble in romance and I’m assuming that is the subject of the day.”

“It is,” Paul confirmed, with a flash of interest, “So, you think Sonny is right?”

“I do,” John said. “But, in a way, you are an enigma. You stood there on the mound, in front of hundreds of thousands of fans and performed as an MLB pitcher for years. That took confidence and pride, because it is part of the sport’s culture to show pride in yourself and your teams’ achievements. And yet, you seem to submit to Sonny’s needs all the time.”

“It’s my job as his romantic partner to do that, isn’t it?” Paul asked.

“You’ll have to answer that son,” John said.

Paul laughed lightly. “I did do the baseball thing and that is mostly on Mama and Papa. They raised me to be confident and dare I say it cocky. I’m sure you know I was a bit of a cad, both before and after Sonny.”

John grinned, “Many men are, or don’t you watch the news. I know I had my moments.”

“Odd, isn’t it,” Paul mused, “I did all those things, but I’m scared to death to date new men.”

John didn’t flinch. “What scares you about that? It is just another night on the mound. Albeit, a new mound.”

Paul grew really interested then. “It is, isn’t it?”

“And if I’m understanding you right, your goal now, is getting to know the guy, not getting the guy in the sack.”

Paul chuckled. “Yes. That is true. But then, the other is still important.”

“Look, son,” John said. “As long as it is two consenting adults, then just jointly set the rules for that game and play. Get it? That is called adult dating.”

Paul smiled. “Got it.”

“So, you are sure that you and Sonny are through?” John asked.

“I think so,” Paul said, nodding. “I told him last night. He loves Will and Will needs him. It is the honorable thing to let him go. Plus, the selfish thing because of my pride. I don’t much like being second-fiddle.”

“You know, humble people can be manipulated. Sonny doesn’t strike me as the type, but you probably should consider that.” John said. “You know, as you start your dating adventures.”

“I will,” Paul said. “Thank you, dad.”

“All in the job description,” John teased. “Want some lunch?”

“Nah!” Paul said. “I think I’ll run around the park and get in shape for my dating adventures.” He gave his father a teasing look.

“Oh yeah! Like that is really necessary.

They shared a man hug and each went their way. Paul had a slight smile.

 

Over in Will residence, he and Sonny were talking.

“If I’m totally honest there is an amazing comfort to having you around,” Will admitted.

“Could you tolerate me being around again as your husband?” Sonny asked.

“I’m sure I could. Ari loves it when we are both here.”

Sonny smiled. “She’s not the only one. We love each other Will and are still married. And Paul has basically moved on. There is nothing in our way except us.” Sonny put out there.

“Paul was supposed to cherish you and love you. I’m a bit miffed at him,” Will said.

“Don’t be,” Sonny suggested lovingly. “His motives are pure and they benefit us.”

“What about the fidelity thing?” Will asked.

“I’ll deal with that when and if it happens again,” Sonny said. “My goal and our goal should be in getting you totally healed.”

“Your arms aren’t as strong as mine,” he gave Sonny a teasing smile and was rewarded with a chuckle, “but I think I would like them to hold me again at night, in my bed.”

Sonny smiled. “Your bed or no bed, for now. It is all okay with me. You set the pace on the intimacy.”

Will smiled bashfully. “So, Wilson again, huh?”

“I hope so,” Sonny said. “Paul will continue to be our friend, but Wilson will be the romantic couple.”

“Okay,” Will said. “I’m ready for that.”

Sonny gave Will his puppy dog face and Will, of course, blushed.

“I think I could handle a hug right about now,” Will admitted.

“Great,” Sonny said as he slid as close as possible and cautiously wrapped his arms around his former husband and gave the requested hug. Their eyes caught, and Will slowly moved in and gave Sonny a kiss. Sonny merely smiled back.

 

That night Sonny told Paul the news.

“It was nice. I think you were right. But, you are sure, you are going to be okay. You can call me anytime, if you need anything,” Sonny said.

Paul smiled. “I’ll be fine. I think we all will. All the stress is gone, and, for me, my guilt.”

“Yeah!” Sonny joked. “And transferred to me.”

“No, need for guilt, Sonny. I really am fine,” Paul assured.

And after a while, Sonny had packed his things and moved them out..

Paul showered and dressed in his finest black slacks, white shirt, black bow tie, and white dress coat. He then made a beeline to Doug’s Place. And after Chloe’s set, Paul took the microphone and sang Dionne Warwick’s “Alfie.” He wasn’t that good, but he was into it. In his mind it was twilight, and he strolling confidently across a steep, circular arched, wooden bridge. No other people were around. Just a confident man expressing his joy for life.

…The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to speak to the scene where Uncle Victor enters Paul's room and sits there watching him sleep. The problem is Paul is nude and on top of the covers. I added this bit for two reasons: 1)I love writing for Uncle Victor, so I had to put him in my story. 2) Is because of all the sexual abuse stories in the news of late. I've noticed most of the perpetrators are older men, so I was going to have Sonny tell Uncle Victor that that was abuse and I was going to have Maggie agree with him. In my story, Paul doesn't care because he understood that Victor wanted to catch him before he left Salem in order to tell him that he thinks highly of him.  
> The problem is I couldn't fit that scene in the story. So, if you were wondering why that was there, now you know.


End file.
